The Notebook
by Sagesixpath
Summary: Did you ever miss someone that you never seen before? A notebook help the two to know each other and one day, they met. But something happens...One-shot...


Hello, everyone! I'm working this for too long and delayed other stories. Please review for this...

Enjoy and review (Maybe request too)

_'Sakura POV'_

Well my name is Haruno Sakura. This is my first day at this school as a teacher, so I'm pretty nervous. Years before, I've have a boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke until now. But I was being far away from him because of being a teacher here. I'm at school right now, thinking of how the students will behave because it was the first day of school.

I walked down the hall way when I heard the sound of the bell. The wind slapped my face and the papers that I was holding were all over the place. I quickly picked them up and knew that if I don't hurry, I might be late. I ran to the room. I grabbed the knob and opened it. The first thing that came up in my mind was 'Oh my god!'

The students were talking loudly, running in the room, some were sleeping. I knew that I'm going to freak out with the class. They were crazy! The room were a mess. Then one of the student that I think was a leader was shouting.

"Teacher is here, everyone in position!" The boy shouted. Everyone quickly cleaned up the room and went back to their seats. I was sweating at the sight, but pretty impressed with the boy. I came in and greeted to the class. I introduced myself and taught them.

Some of the students were throwing paper planes over the room and I noticed them. I called them in the front of the class. They were Kiba, Lee, and Konohamaru. I gave them detention. They went outside and needed to stand for the whole period.

_After school time~_

I walked outside, ready to go home but only when Obito, one of the student came by. He actually got my attention. He bowed and he said that he wanted to talk to me about something. I also curious about what he wanted to know. I asked him to sat on the bench, so we can talk. "What do you want to talk about, Obito?" I asked him.

He was gulping and he was a little bit mumbling to himself. I was confused. Then after a moment passed, he finally said something. "I want to ask that if you break up with someone, how would you react?" I mean I felt like zombie. Everything was stopped and in my mind was like 'What the?' The kid wanted to know about love and this kind of thing.

I asked him back because I'm sure that if he immediately just asked this kind of question, I knew that he was having a problem. "Are you broke up with you girlfriend or other things?" I heard him gasped. I knew that he was shocked that his new teacher know. He looked down at his feet. He slightly nodded. "H-How do you know?"

I giggled and sighed. "Love is very complicate, you know. from what I've heard from you, I can know it that you were having a problem with this. I can see it in your eyes. I have a boyfriend and you know even we're losing hope, we need to go on. Don't stick in the past. This is my suggestion." I said it to him. Well he was kinda surprised from what I said. I stood up and said goodbye to him. "Well it's kinda late, so see you tomorrow, Obito."

"Th-Thank you very much!" He shouted it to me as he waved his hand. I smiled back to him and left. That's why I have interested in him. Such a wonderful kid. I just hoped that the days would be okay.

_Infront of my home~_

When I got home, everything was dusty. I was in this new apartment because the school was so far from my actual home. I missed my boyfriend who was working in another school. I only could go visit him when it was weekends only. I took a shower and after that I brought out a book. It was all blank. I thought that it would be a great idea to write my own diary. In the first page I wrote how first day at school was as a teacher.

_'So today it was my first day. It was wonderful. I met a boy name Obito. He was a kind boy. He was having a hard time, breaking up with his girlfriend. I gave him a little suggestion. He was cheered up now. I know that I will be exchange with another teacher every week. So I teach this week and next will be another and next will be mine and it would continue. I think that I would use that time to be with him. I want to see the students again. They were just cute. That's for today.'_

I closed my book and kept it in my bag, ready for tomorrow. I slept right away.

It was 6 in the morning and I already set my things. I grabbed my bag and went to school. When I got there, I still have some time left so I looked at my book. I put it on my desk and go teaching. This continue for the whole week and it was now Saturday. I was on the way to my actual home. I got off and walked to my home. I saw that he was infront of the door, waiting for me.

"Sakura…." He said. I ran to hugged him. He took me into an embrace and carried me inside the house. I sat on the sofa. He stared at me. He looked me with sadness in his eyes. I did not know what is going on. "Wh-What is it, Sasuke-kun?" He grabbed my wrist and it made me looked straightly into his eyes. "We need to talk."

Talk? For what? It was came up in my mind. "Well…Sakura, would you like to change to be a teacher with me in my school? I just got to be an assistant of the head of the school, isn't that great? So we can be together." He smiled at me and I'm glad that he got to be, but…if that happen, I won't see the students and one of them, Obito again. I have a decision to make whether to go or to stay.

"Can I…stay?" I asked nervously. He shot a glare at me.

"Sakura! Don't you want us to be together? I mean this is a chance! If you don't make a choice, I will order you! You get it?" When he said that I was scared, really scared. He sound so angry. I stood up and ran out of the house just to make myself clear enough. But before I went off, I grabbed my notebook with me too.

I went to the park and found a couch. It was pretty dark. I sat down, opened my book and started to write. My tears were like waterfall. It won't stop.

'I don't understand why I need to make a choice. It's my first day and I have a lot of fun with the kids. He just don't understand me. Make a choice whether stay or go. I just don't know what to do…' After I wrote that, I turned another page and wrote "Cry" over and over the times until it filled the page, but the last "cry" was the biggest. 'Hope that it won't turn out anymore worse than this, Because today was a big sh**.

I calmed myself down and picked my courage that once down up again. I slowly walked at home. When I got there, I did not go right in but I secretly looked at through the window. He still waiting for me but he just an evil. I can have my own right to choose. I went in th house but I walked passed him right away. "Sak— "

"Save it, Sasuke-kun. I don't want to talk about that right now. I will s-l-e-e-p now, so don't even of bother me." Then I put down my notebook down beside me and went to bed. Left with the confused and the anger that was about to burst Sasuke alone. He tightened his fist. He put a gun down and pulled a cloth to hid it. He looked at her with an evil grin and went to sleep.

'If you play anything secretly, I will kill you slowly. Watch for it, H-a-r-u-n-o— S-a-k-u-r-a.'

_~It was another wonderful day, I guess so._

I woke up and saw him beside me, it just felt something weird. I know that I and Sasuke have been together for years now. I still felt like something off my life. Feelings like he did not the right person to be with, and felt something bad going to happen soon. I stretched and went shower.

30 minutes later, I finished everything. I walked outside, wanted to breathe some fresh air. I saw many couples walking together along the way, which was opposite than mine. My relationship with Sasuke-kun was falling apart. I'm happy that he wanted to be together with me, but my inner was telling that the students were just too precious. Even having Kiba, Lee, Konohamaru, and many others talkative students. But Obito…he just a sunshine. He was kind, shine, and bright enough to see the friendship. That's why he my favourite student.

I brought my notebook everytime I go. Today was just feeling something different. I saw Kakashi too. We're friend since grade 6. I ran up to him and poked him from behind. He turned around and with surprise he shouted "Oh, Sakura!" So loud that others were staring at us. I pulled his ear and dragged him to somewhere else.

When we went to somewhere quiet. He still reading the book that read since the beginning I met him. I don't know what the book about, but I know that he was a pervert. He wore a mask all the time that I never see his face before. His left eye also get covered too. He was a mysterious guy anyway. "Still a pervert, aren't you?"

"Hmph." He turned away with a red blush. I giggled. We talked for about half an hour then he left because he got work to do. I smiled, meeting an old friend was wonderful. I picked the book up and wrote.

_'Now it was better than yesterday though. I met an old friend, Kakashi. We talked a lot. But my mind just can't leave his face. He really messed with my mind. I thought that he would understand me about being a teacher, teaching and have students. But he just care only his own problem and that's what I hate about him.'_ With that I got off to somewhere.

_Meanwhile at home~_

Sasuke who just awake looked around the room. He noticed that Sakura was gone. He then threw the pillows and the sheets away on the floor. He take a look at the picture he took with Sakura last year. He ripped it off in half. He was like a crazy person right now. He grabbed the gun beside him. He grinned evilly at it. _'looks like someone gonna get hurt by this.'_

_(Well I will skipped it to next, next week that was Sakura's third week.)_

My days had gotten better and then worse. It just like a chart that have know where to go. Just up and down all the time. I am having a great time with the students. I have a lot of talking with mostly Obito, Kiba, Lee, and Konohamaru. I was far with Sasuke now, but we still together. It was evening and I wrote.

_'It was a normal day. It was my third week though at here. I love them so much. That it began to form a bond that can't be broken easily. We become a great team. Except for one thing…Sasuke.'_ I turned another page and started drawing. The drawing was seem familiar to me. It was from my dream. The blond spiky guy and me. Then I wrote last part under the picture. _'Just a dream…'_

I'm at the teacher's room right now. I put the notebook on my desk and left the room quietly. I wrote when I'm at school or other places. But I will usually leave it right there. I started to notice that there was someone that read my book when I got a week off. I know because he/she started to write from behind to the front. This guys only wrote pages. But wrote only single word under the word cry _"Smile for me…"_

When I first read that word, I blushed. I think that it was a man who wrote this because I could feel it. I may be stupid but I think that I slowly fell liking this person. I went to my apartment and thinking for an answer. Answer for Sasuke-kun.

_'Answer….just choose then everything will be alright, I just hope so.'_

_'Naruto POV'_

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am a new teacher at this school. I know that I will substitute with another teacher every week. I did not know what teacher that I substitute with. I knew that I really really dying with this class. Obito had similar attitude like me which I really like. I saw something inside that I think he was special than other.

I am resting in the teachers' room. I saw a book which really got my attention. It looked so important that I felt I shouldn't pick it up. But I felt that something going to happen. I finally picked it up and opened the first page. "Haruno Sakura….such a beautiful name." I opened the next page. It wrote a full paragraph. I read it and I noticed that she wrote the words 'Obito and a substitute teacher'. I knew that she was the one who exchange weeks with me. I knew that the author was a girl because Sakura was a flower, and it represented a girl's name.

I smiled gratefully. I turned to the last page of the book and wrote. _'My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm the substitute teacher that exchange with you. I want to see you, but it's like impossible. I know that you're beautiful just by the name. Obito also my favourite student. I can see something in him. He know what is the true friendship means. I'm dying with the class. With all the noises, it made me FREAK OUT! Anyways, great to know you, Sakura-san.'_ I closed the book and left home.

_'She's beautiful, I knew it.'_

_Another day approach!_

I..was standing in front of the class. My class was the loudest class, so other teachers did not mind because they had experience of this before. Every tried to teach but failed immediately. I sighed. They were jumping, throwing things, and whatever. When I was checking for the attendance, something was thrown at me. It was a textbook! "What the hell?!" I shouted at them as I rubbed my red nose. They froze like a snowman. "Who-did-this?" A boy raised his hand, it was Obito. I was shocked. "It was an ac-accident, sensei."

I sighed. "Obito, can you come talk to me after school? It's not a big deal. Just a little talk." I calmed myself down. I saw that Obito was looking down at the floor. I went to him and patted his head. He looked up to me. "It's okay. Remember the mistake and fix it. Everyone go back to your seats now." I said it in normal voice. Then we're finally got to learn. Took about 30 minutes for this…

_After school time…_

I waited in the room for Obito. He came in right on time. He put his bag on his chair and came up to me. "What do you want to talk about, sensei?" I grabbed both of his shoulders to make him look into my eyes.

"Look Obito, I would say this straight. You are just like my young self. I made many trouble things, but in the end I improved. I know that you can do it. You know what the true of friend means. Even you are having a bad time of girlfriend or grades, you need to get through and get over it. You can do it, Obito. Smile, talk, or a troublemaker, it is what you are. Don't forget my words, Obito." I made a foxy grin.

He looked surprised. Never in his life, someone would say something like this to him. He just happy. He grabbed my hand and turned it into a squeeze. Then a water fell onto my hand. He was crying, I could hear the sound of sobbing. I hugged him. About ten minutes passed, he got up and bowed to me then went home. Before I go home, I went to the teachers' room and grabbed the book. I wrote.

_'Well today was wonderful except for the red nose that I got from the student. I also had a wonderful talk with Obito too. Well he was the one who thrown the textbook. He accepted me as a sensei now. I'm so glad. I thought that it was going to fail. Hope you luck, Sakura-san!'_ I turned to second page of the book. I read for her, I suddenly gulped at the word _'A big sh**'_ I closed the book right away. _'She was having a bad day…just a bad day….S-so scary…'_

Oh, I forgot to tell you guys about this. My parents have died two years ago. It really hard for me. They died because of the car accident. I also in the car but because of the luck, I survived. I cried for weeks, not eating much. Until I realized that they wanted me to become a great person. I finally got over it. The scar on the stomach was there.

I lived alone all by myself. I wore an emerald necklace that I really love it. My mom bought it for my birthday present. It shined bright. I would think that they would be in my heart forever. I went home….phew what a tired day.

_Another two days came!_

It was a normal day. It was lunch time, so everyone went to eat their lunches. When I finished eating, one of my student came to me. "Sensei! There's a fight between a group of our class and another group from another class!" I quickly ran to where the fight was. They were fighting each other. Blood all over their shirts. I grabbed a hold of Kiba who was in the fight too. But then I did not protect myself. A punch came by. I was at the ground, bleeding.

Then I saw one of another class's group pulled out a knife, running toward Obito. There's no time of hiding or running anywhere. I ran to Obito and blocked him from the knife. The knife stabbed my right shoulder. It did not hurt that much, but it was still bleeding. "Sensei!" Then another class's group separate away from the place, left only my class. I was glad and a little happy that they were still caring about me. "It's okay…*pant* it's only a stabbed in the shoulder."

Obito had bandages in his bag which I surprised. He really prepared himself for everything. He bandaged my shoulder. It still a little hurt, but it had been better. He had been crying again. I patted his shoulder. I nodded and then everyone went to the room like nothing happen. I also felt that it did not have to be really a big deal or news.

Now a days, after school, Obito would come to my room and talk to me. I love that. Today after I got hit. He came to me, apologizing. "I'm sorry sensei that I've been a burden to you." I shook my head. "You are my most favourite student, ya' know. So don't worry about it!" Then I just said goodbye to him, hoping he won't do something stupid or think something stress.

The notebook…I thought. I looked at it. I opened continued to write at the back of the book. From the back to the front. I grabbed my pen and started to write.

_'Today have been my unlucky day. I got stabbed by one of the another class. My class and another class have a fight. I saw that someone was about to stabbed Obito, so I protected him. Pretty weird huh? I remembered the face of the student that stabbed me. It was um..Ju-J—Juugo! Obito cried again. He easily cried. I needed to rest my shoulder for a while.'_ Then I turned another page and wrote stabbed for like thousand times? No just kidding, only full page.

I turned and looked at her page where it wrote "Cry" all over the times. I smiled evilly and wrote 'Smile for me' a little at the end of the page. Below the big "Cry" I closed the book, hoping that Sakura-san will read it soon. I started liking her though. A blossom in the summer, under the wind. How wonderful it was.

I went home…..

_'Sakura POV'_

I'm back at the school and things changed so much. The students were whining for another teacher. His name was uh..Na-Naruto! Obito was the one who really dying just to see him. I taught them the same although they acted the same. Loud and talkative. '_This Naruto going to be a good teacher…'_

I went to the room and picked up me notebook up. I turned to last page and read it. They were so much explanation. When I looked up another page, I was shocked and terrified. He got stabbed by the student and was not angry at all?! He must be an optimistic. I saw another page were wrote almost the same as mine. He wrote the whole page "Stabbed" I giggled quietly to myself. _'He wanted to see me? and he thinks I am beautiful?'_ I blushed at the sentence. Then I did not know why I thought about him that time. I thought about Sasuke-kun.

_'Sasuke-kun…How can I give you an answer?'_

As I remembered, the last time I talked to him. It was totally failed, I admit it.

_Flashback appeared!_

**"Sakura, we could have been together if you did not be with the stupid students in that school! Think Sakura. You want to be with me or you want to stay there. Choose!" Sasuke shouted at me. I was totally space-out.**

**"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"**

**Then he grabbed my neck and pushed to the wall. I really can't breathe. He glared at me like he was going to kill me. "Listen, if you don't choose I will choose for you. You need to listen to me or I'll kill you." He then let go of me. I gasped for air. He then turned and walked out the house. Our relationship had been far from before so much. **

**"I…I need to choose it. But….*sigh*….."**

_Flashback dies! (Sorry for being so short)_

I thought my answer, but still no where of going. Then the sound of knocking came. It was Obito. "What do you want, Obito?" I asked him. He scratched the back of his head. "Well, usually after school Naruto-sensei would talk to me about everything. Oh sensei, do you know about him?" He asked me and I was totally did not know him. I shook my head.

"Obito, can you tell me about Naruto-sensei?" I wanted to know more about him. He sat down and began the speech. "He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, 3 whisker marks on each side. He was optimistic, but he was kind and being nice. He protected me too. He did not angry with anything easily. That was about him. I did not much about him though." He said.

I smiled. "Okay, one last question Obito. Do you like him as your sensei?" He stood up. "Yes! Of course, I do. No one ever talk to me like Naruto-sensei. I respect him. As well as you too, sensei." Then he threw a fist in the air and said. "I will become better just like Naruto-sensei said!" I patted his head. A while later we went home….

_'He really is a great person…'_ Then I started to write the notebook.

_'Today I asked Obito about you too. He said that you were a great teacher. Today the students, well mostly were whining for you. I have encourage myself that I'm going to give him the answer by next week. But the last time I talked with him, I was totally a failure. I also want to meet you too. I know that you will be a nice and kind person. Hope we meet each other soon, Naruto-san.'_

_'Naruto POV' (Next week that Naruto come)_

I walked through the hallway. I walked in the room. They were noisy. Then I thought, they were learning with Sakura-san too. So I ordered them to draw her picture as their assignment. But…when they drew it finish. The thing that I saw mostly at the time was…STICKMAN! How can I know who?

"Ha..ha…very good…..*sweat drop*….."

"Thanks sensei!"

At last no one draw it perfectly T^T.

I was resting in the room after teaching the students. I went for the notebook. I read for her again. She wrote a few pages more. _'What? She asked Obito about me and want to meet me too?'_ I was blushing a little bit. I secretly draw my picture under it. Spiky blond hair, whisker marks, blue eyes, and a necklace. _'He he, I can make her think of me clearer.'_ I thought.

I gave up for the exhaustion. I finally went home. I can't take my mind of her. I thought about her all the time. The thing was I was finally liking her. I did not know her before or even see her, but I had a feeling that she will become someone important to me.

After I took a shower, I looked for one thing. My bed. I laid and sleep right away, not caring about anything. I dreamt about her too and well someone. I did not know who he was so I just…kept dreaming.

_The next next week…_

The students were really have fun being with me. When it was Friday, they will whining and saying some sort of "Aww" or maybe "Nooo" I have with them. But today was different. While I was fixing the chair in the corner of the room, I did not notice the person who was walking in the room. Then someone poked my back. I turned around, just to find someone with pink hair.

"Um…hello miss. Who are you?" I asked her. She asked me back. "Who are you then?" I stood up, forgot about the chair. "Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." She gasped. I was confused. She replied to me. "I'm..Haruno Sakura." That was the first time I did get to meet her.

I blushed. She could see the blush on my face, so she giggled.

"I guess…the notebook did get us to meet together…" She said. I nodded. She just looked so…beautiful.

Then she grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. I could see the spark in her eyes. They were emerald bright. So pretty. "Well, I..starting to like you. Even I did not see you in the first place, but the notebook helps me with the affection." I was…still. Eyes widened. "Well, I starting to feel like you too." My and her face were red like a tomato. We laughed.

_'Guess I'm going to love that notebook though.'_ I thought to myself.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan and also do you have a boyfriend?" She stood still. I read the notebook already, knowing that she had an argument with her boyfriend was just so angry. "You were nicer than him, I could feel it from the notebook. So…I ran away from him. Which means…I broke up with him." She said. I grabbed her into a hug. I could smell the scent of the cherry blossom. "So…do you want me as your..b-boyf-friend?"

She thought about that for a moment. Thinking the differences between me and him. She closed her eyes. She said it so quiet that I could barely hear it. "Sure, Naruto" My heart was like _'Oh yeah! I will make her happy. I won't make her cry, I promise.' _

I then whispered in her ears. "I won't make you cry, it's a promise of the lifetime." Then in a sudden, she kissed me passionately. I surprised with a sudden of action. I fell for the kiss. She then let go, and said. "You better not, Naruto."

_'It's weird…I missed someone that I did not even know before. But at least he loves me…that's what it matters to me now.'_ She thought.

_A week later! (Sakura POV)_

I am teaching the students. Some kids asked me about Naruto. I was like…really? I didn't answer all of the questions. After I met him, I lived with him. It was after school time, He usually picked me up. Today Obito wanted to go with us, so we let him. I picked my notebook up and gave it to Naruto.

I was afraid because I did not tell Sasuke-kun yet nor he know about this. I felt like something was about to happen to Naruto. I will keep my eyes on him.

I grabbed his hand along the way home, until…. The man with black hood came to us. He stood away from us about two to three meters away. It was in the evening about six. We were near the park. I noticed how this guy was really familiar, but also scary to be near with.

The guy walked toward us. I stood behind Naruto, grabbing his shirt tightly as well as Obito. He then whispered to me "Sakura-chan, take Obito and run away from here. You go home first, and I'll follow you." I shook my head and smacked him lightly. "No, I won't leave you baka." He looked at Obito. "Me either, Naruto-sensei."

The guy stopped in front of Naruto and said. "Why did you take her away from me…You will pay for that…"

_'Naruto POV'_

I saw that the guy was taking the gun out of his pocket. I shouted "Run!" Then the sound of "Bang!" was heard all over. Sakura who was covering Obito was watching me. I fell over to the floor. My body was shaken. I fell in front of Sakura and Obito. Then the guy bend over and put the gun to my chest. Unfortunately, The wind blew the guy's hood away. It…was…Sasuke.

"No! Sasuke-kun, please…Stop!" I heard her voice, but he shoot at me again and again. At my chest, my lungs, or even my abdomen, everything were being shot. My eyes blurred and I turned to face them. It may be one last time to see them. "You see, Sakura. When you betrayed me, you will suffer and everyone around you will suffer, well first start…" The gun was in front of my forehead. "How about him." "NOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Bang!"

I can't feel anything right at that moment. My forehead was shot. Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke…the one that made Sakura-chan's pain. The laughing sound of his was echoed through the place. There's no one at that place. Only us. My mind was becoming darker and I felt my heart stopping. Then he left as fast as he could.

Sakura-chan and Obito were gathered around me. Obito phoned the ambulance for an emergency. For Sakura-chan, she stroked my hair and took my hand. "My sensei had been shot! Please come help us! I..We don't know what to do….Please…." Obito cried. "Okay kid, We're on our way." The doctor said.

"Sensei…I…I…." I couldn't felt my any part of the body right now. I coughed blood which made Sakura even worried than she already did. "Naruto! Stay with me! Don't close your eyes…God damn it…That Uchiha…."

"I..It..It's..o..oka…okay…" I then grabbed the notebook which was with Obito. I grabbed my pen and wrote. 'I love you….' "I'm sorry that I made you cry, Sakura-chan, Obito." Then my hand went limp to its side. My head also fell. The bangs covered my eyes and the forehead that was been shot. My mouth was full of blood.

_'Sakura POV'_

When I saw him went limp. I went crazy. I shook his body, wanting him to open his beautiful ocean eyes. But he never did. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. They were all in action. They examined him. His heartbeat was flat and he had no pulse. None of it. Obito who was crying, hugged me. He cried in my chest. I looked at him. My tears were falling. I couldn't stop my tears. Then a doctor came to me.

"You are friend with him?" I shook my head. "I'm his boyfriend and he's his student."

The doctor looked down sadly. I grabbed his shoulder tightly and I cried even harder. "No…please don't say that…" He said. "I'm afraid we can't do anything…I'm really sorry…" I couldn't keep myself from standing. I fell on my knees and cried. Obito walked to Naruto's body. He looked at his body. Naruto was still grabbing the notebook with him.

Blood was leaking out from his body. I finally encouraged myself to look over his body. He looked so pale, so white. Blood everywhere. There were holes everywhere on his body. I hate myself for knowing that person! That f*ck*ng Uchiha! I touched his whisker marks and it felt cold.

Then a doctor gave me a notebook. "It was being grabbed by this person." I opened the book and read. _'I love you…'_ I uncontrollable sobbed in his chest. A while later, I wrote a sentence below his words. 'I love someone that knew from the notebook….' Then the notebook glowed light. The book opened by itself. **"Uzumaki Naruto….A lost love chance of Haruno Sakura….You both were destined together…I will give you one last chance…."**

Then…Beep…beep….beep the sound of the heartbeat was beating again. I shocked. "Quick! Bring him to the hospital now!" One of the doctor said. Obito and I went with them too. "You're going to be okay, Naruto. You'll be fine." Obito was looking at him. He did not want to lose his sensei, his most favourite sensei.

_Two days later! (Naruto POV)_

I woke up, only to found Obito and Sakura-chan sat beside me. It was 16:00 in the evening. "Hey..guys.." They immediately woke up and hugged him. "Sensei!" "Naruto!" He tried to sit up, but the wounds on his body and his head were hurt. It made a sharp pain. He groaned in pain. Sakura quickly jumped in action. She put him down onto bed. "You need rest." "Sensei, looks who visit you."

A group of students came in the room. Kiba, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, and Lee. "How are you feeling, sensei?" "Good I think so."

An hour later, the students went home left only Sakura and me alone. Sakura sat beside me putting a hand on my forehead. She was shaking. I knew that it was from the event. Sakura told me about Sasuke. She said that he was arrested by the polices.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I was a burden to you. If you did not know about me, things won't turn out like this…" She said. I put a finger on her lip. "Don't say that Sakura-chan. I love you and that will not ever change."

I put my lip on hers. She returned the kiss. My eyes was tired, so I went off sleep. The thing was. She was looking at me. "I will always love you and forever and after." She looked at the notebook. I did not tell how he still alive, but the notebook keep him from being away from me. It was because of love.

_'Love happens fully...Thank you my lovely notebook...' _

**Hope you enjoy my first one shot story. It took me a while. Well please review for me...**

**Hope see you guys soon! :)**

**You can talk to me privately because I check everyday.**

**Well see you soon!**


End file.
